Down Under
by cat105
Summary: It's strange to wake up in a new body. Especially considering the fact that I have a toddler kid-a very strange one at that. SI!Shiroi Minamino-Snippets Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

We're not given too much background on Shiori and her time with Kurama, so this'll all be from my imagination. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Opening my eyes was very strange, especially considering the fact that I had originally closed them for good. In fact, when I opened them, it still felt like I was in a black abyss, only, with my weight comfortably lying on its side. A weight saying that I was still living and breathing on solid ground.

A nice warmth surrounded me. I shifted. My heavy body moved to feel some light blankets. I stretched my hand to feel the cotton of my pillow. This was so strange.

I sat up, my eyes struggling to adjust to the pitch black. Now that I thought about it, I hated the dark floating world I laid in moments ago. Just looking at the dark light of the air in front of me proved it.

But I was tired though. I felt it in my eyes. For the first time in a while-if it had been anyway-my eyes felt heavy. So instead of investigating the strange phenomenon of the breathing organ in me, I laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Hopefully you noticed I didn't use the word 'back' in the last sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up wasn't very hard. I had a blaring alarm to help me with that. Stretching my arms, I opened my bleary eyes to a startling sunny room.

It wasn't very big, and it only had dresser and a nightstand. Looking around me, I saw I was on a queen sized bed. It wasn't a bad room, but dislike still sprouted in me. The bed covers and comforters were a light blue. The curtains were yellow, and the night stand was a pink color

A faint cry interrupted my thoughts though. I stilled a bit. The cry became louder. I walked to the door and opened it. It was coming from my left. A door leading to a room next to mine sounded. I crept up as quietly as I could. The cry didn't sound dangerous, like a woman screaming for help or anything.

Strangely enough, it sounded like a...baby's cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door. It didn't surprise me to find a crib in the middle in the room, with a toddler in it. I crossed the threshold of the room and looked down at the baby.

Bright red hair, so vibrant that it nearly looked like dark pink, covered my view. Wide green eyes stared at me. It took me by surprise to find that they weren't crying.

Demandingly, the toddler reached out its arms. I awkwardly took it in my arms. It looked at me pointedly. I stared back at it, confused. It opened it's mouth and gave the loudest cry I ever heard.

I covered an ear with a hand as I hefted the baby in my arm. Ouch. And then my stomach growled as loud as the crying kid in my arms. A thought flashed in my head. I snapped my fingers, "I got it: you're hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take me long to find the kitchen. It turned out the house wasn't a very big house. After I had placed the baby on a high stool I found sitting conveniently near the kitchen table, I set to work finding something for the boy to eat.

I wasn't sure what to give him. Did toddlers still drink milk from the bottle or baby food from cans? Or both? Motherhood...

After scouring in the pantry for a bit, I found cans of a variety of soft foods and a container of baby formula. From the encouraging sounds of a toddler banging on his high stool seat, I started prepping the food as quickly as I could.

Needless to say, it didn't turn out very well.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm wasn't the best cook, but prepping baby food was hard. Heating up the soft food was easy but baby formula? Not so much.

The first time I messed the drink stuff up by spilling an ungodly amount of formula in it. The second time I wasn't paying attention, and I heated it where it was so hot, it boiled. I had to wait at least fifteen minutes for it to cool.

By the time I served some milk and carrot and yam sludge to the kid, it was screaming and crying actual tears.

...Motherhood


	6. Chapter 6

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs. I scrambled it with milk and poured the mixture onto a hot greased pan. The smell of scrambled eggs wafted through the air.

I plated the eggs and turned to walk to the table. Surprise greeted me. Instead of the total mess a toddler usually made, the green eyed infant was contentedly sitting on his chair, spooning small bites of the muck into his mouth with his kiddy spoon.

I sat down and started eating. Between bites I said, "Yah know kid, you're not too bad. I would hate to raise a bratty baby."

I ruffled his hair and went back to eating. I didn't notice the flash crossing his eyes as he stared at me.


	7. Chapter 7

A door away, there was a living room with colorful blocks and puzzles and toys littering around. I put the kid down there, and he immediately started doing a puzzle. Not the kind that had nine pieces. I found, watching him, on the box it said three hundred pieces. The kid was really something...

I stood at the doorway, just looking around the living room and the toddler. It felt so weird. Several pictures of a couple-a man with a content smile with a beautiful woman at his arm and-the kid. An itch started in my stomach. I looked away and watched the kid instead. Still...it felt wrong looking at him, right in the middle of the living room. I was an outsider yet this was-I think-my newfound home and life. And child.

Suddenly, the infant looked up and gave me the most intense stare I had ever seen a baby give. A chill ran down my spine.


	8. Chapter 8

I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right...I couldn't put my finger on it bu-

As if sensing my apprehension, the infant's stare broke away. He looked back at his puzzle and started playing again.

I twisted my lips. Hm. I shook my head, maybe I just had a really really smart but abnormal kid. Whatever. Still... I muttered to myself, "I really need to figure out what his name is."

I glanced at him to make sure he was alright playing there. It seemed like he was. I turned and began walking. I really needed to figure out who I was-literally.


	9. Chapter 9

I wouldn't call myself a narcissist, but I think I spent at least twenty minutes in front of the mirror looking at myself. Or at least the 'new' me.

I had black hair and dark brown eyes. I suppose I was pretty to some standards. Good skin, slim long nose, and thin lips. It didn't take me very long to figure out that I looked exactly like the woman in the photos. Strange, I thought she-I- had looked beautiful but now looking at myself, not really. Faint wrinkles were cropping around my eyes, and my nose could be less flat. Oh well, I guess I still retained the same old insecurities. Still, I missed my old light brown hair...

I turned to look out the small window near the mirror.

Standard small houses stood across from me. I was betting the same picture would appear on my side as well. Still, this incredibly ordinary neighborhood gave me no clues to where the hell I was.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not really sure how a Japanese household is structured or how they mourn for the dead. It's all purely imagination with bits and pieces that I've picked up over the years. Enjoy.

* * *

It took me by surprise to find a small shrine in a tiny room, adjacent to the bathroom. A large dark wooded box stood, wide open. Flowers and squares of silk cloth and burnt out wax candles crowded in it, embellishing a picture frame. My eyes widened to see that the man I had seen earlier in the photos in the living room was smiling at me again.

It didn't take a genius to figure out this was a mourning shrine.

I pursed my lips. I wasn't really sure what to do. _I_ didn't know he was but the woman whose body I was in did. And I didn't even know what the... asian standard of mourning was. So I did the only thing I could think of. I bowed my head and said softly, "Rest in peace."

And backed away and out of the room as quickly as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Please know it'll take a while for things to set up before we get into Kurama and everything. She just woke up in a stranger's body after all.

* * *

I went back to check on the baby. He was still playing with his three hundred puzzle piece set and had already gotten a fourth of it down. Damn. I noticed, however, that his eyes would close for moments, blink twice, and go back to playing.

After that happened at least five times in a minute, I decided that it was time for a nap. Christ, it was only eleven in the morning.

I hefted him and and started walking to his room. He didn't put much of a fight. I stroked his hair. The bright red was so deep-what a bizarre color. Weirdly enough, my deceased spouse and I had black hair. Strange...

I continued stroking his hair anyway. Whatever, it was a cool color and the texture was so soft... "Damn baby," I muttered, nuzzling his hair "your hair is something but I like it anyway."

He purred in response.


	12. Chapter 12

After I put him to sleep (albeit, very easily), I sat in the padded rocking chair next to his crib. Soft breaths escaped his nose as he slept contentedly.

I didn't do much except look around the room. It was simple. White walls, white crib. A dresser where I could also change his diapers. I wrinkled my nose. Great, change diapers.

On a small decorative table I noticed a photo album. I picked it up. Shuichi Minamino it read. I glanced at the sleeping the baby. I finally found his name (and my last name)...

I settled into my soft rocking chair. I quirked my lips a bit, "Shuichi Minamino." I mused. I could already tell, with all the anime and manga and webtoons I used to read and watch, I was in Japan. And that was my son's name.

I opened the photo album.


	13. Chapter 13

There weren't very many pictures to begin with. So far, only about... twenty covered five pages. As I could've guessed, all of them were of baby Shuichi. Some of them were of repeated photo shots of the same scene. Honestly though, despite growing some working arms and legs, Shuichi didn't look very different. So nothing really kept me ogling the pictures when I had a living, breathing model right in front of me.

I closed the photo album and looked at the little toddler next to me. There was no telling how his features would grow but so far, he was the epitome of adorableness. And his hair was so soft and colorful-definitely one of my favorite things about him already.

I decided to start investigating more about my new life. With the baby sleeping soundly, this was the perfect opportunity.

Quietly walking out the door, I said softly, "Have a nice nap." Then closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking at an ancient computer was enthralling. It's boxy hardware and screen was so foreign, that despite the fact that I knew I wasn't home, the reminder felt like a punch in the gut from a hammerhead blow.

My eyes even began to water! Seriously, who know that an ancient computer from the now realized, 1990s, could seriously bring the waterworks? Unfortunately, me.

After cruising around the poor excuse of the 'WorldWideWeb', I found my email, which, fortunately, gave me my first name, I think. _shiori-minamino_. Simple enough-and a way better choice for a first time email user. Mine was bananacakes331

So my name was Shiori. Now my second task was to find everything I could about Shiroi.


	15. Chapter 15

There weren't very many emails sent to or from Shiori-me. In fact, the only email in her inbox was the mandatory email introduction from the email provider itself.

There also wasn't much I could do on the computer except play games. But I wasn't in the mood for Minesweeper. I turned the computer off and just sat there, looking out the window.

Where else could I find more stuff on Shiori Minamino? Her purse... I wondered if she had any credit cards or something. Anything else? Not really. Come on brain, think!

I gasped and sat up. Maybe they had those old phonebooks around here somewhere. It could tell me where I was or something. Now just where could i find it...


	16. Chapter 16

The ancient phone was right in the hallway leading to the front door. And, yes, there was a phonebook lying right next to it.

It was small. And the pages were thin. There were at least fifty different numbers, all with their addresses. And in someone's handwriting, at the very back of the book, there penciled in were two numbers. One labeled 'work' and the other, 'father's work'. it was scratched out and erased.

I looked at the work number. So I had work? I wondered it was. I tapped my foot. Should I call them? And ask them what? Maybe I should feign ignorance and be, "hi guys!." or something? I'll call them. It was better to screw it up and know than not know and not screw it up. Yeah...

I dialed the number. It was very satisfying hearing the distinct clicks of the button. I waited patiently.

A slight crackle, "Hello?"

I froze.


	17. Chapter 17

I lightly hopped on one foot to another. "Er hello." I nervously chuckled. I rushed on, "This is Shiori Minamino and I'm calling because..."

I internally panicked. What should I say!

"Because..."

The lady interrupted me, "Shiroi it's you! Jeez I've been waiting to hear you call since Wednesday. You haven't been to work for three days-what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm," I cleared my throat, "-I'm fine. I've just been a little sick is all."

"Well, the boss got really mad that you didn't tell him before. It's already Friday, and now you decide to call? I was really worried. You better come to work tomorrow!"

"I will, I will. Erm, say, do you uh know the..." I sweatdropped. Oh god, this lady knew me-she'd freak out if I asked her where I went to work!

"Know what?"

"Well, do you er know where the address is?"

The phone didn't answer. Oh no. I rushed on, "I just- it's just, well, I'm still a bit disoriented from the-the fever, you know? And I still had to take of-"

What was his name!

"Of Sh-Shuichi. I didn't feel like sending him to the-" A quick look at the phonebook, "The daycare since I could stay home anyway if I was sick and er-yeah." I ended lamely.

The other end of the phone was still silent. I could feel myself internally die from the inside. After a few torturous seconds, she finally answered, "Uh sure. Just, when you come tomorrow, try not to hit your head more than you apparently did. Wow, that fever of yours really did a number on you did it? Anyway the addres..."

I wiped my head in relief.


	18. Chapter 18

After I had written down the address and said goodbye to the lady, I decided to call the daycare. After my fumbling with the lady, I realized that since i was going to work for probably eight hours or more, I needed Shuichi to be taken care of in my absence. I dialed the phone and waited for the daycare to pick up.

Like before, after a few moments the phone crackled a little, "Hello?"

Very self assured that this would be a piece of cake, I said confidently, "Hello, my name is Shiroi Minamino and I was wondering how much you charge to take care of one child for day?"

The lady answered without missing a beat, "We charge thirty nine dollars for one day, seven to four o'clock. A week for two hundred and ten and a month for eight hundred. Sundays are excluded."

I frowned, that sounded expensive, "Okay," I said slowly, "I'll do it for a day. Tomorrow I'll drop off my son." According to the phonebook, it seemed that this was one of the only daycares around. I'd need more to time to settle down and learn more about this 'world' before I signed anything official. Heck, I didn't even know my paycheck amount!

"But Mrs. Minamino," The lady said, "It says here that you've already signed up and paid for two month's daycare in advance."

My eyes widened, "Oh re... yes, erm yes, I forgot about it." I chuckled a little. "Alright then, I guess I'll just you know, drop him tomorrow. Er bye."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

 _Click_

I dropped the phone receiver. One problem was solved.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up extra early the next day to give me an ample amount of time to find the daycare and my workplace. After asking around a random number of people (including a pregnant lady, two middle school students, a high school teenager, various busy job-loaded men, and even a homeless old man), I finally found the daycare.

It wasn't very big or fancy. From the look of the building and the sign reading 'Hareta Daycare', it was a bit rundown and a little shabby, but it didn't matter to me. After hefting a small, two-year old toddler around the city for half an hour in a dress suit, the nicely air conditioned breeze that swept upon my sweaty body was a welcome.

The secretary, surprisingly, a young, pretty woman who looked to be in her early twenties, looked up and gave me a bright smile. I gave a weary smile back.


	20. Chapter 20

I swept my slightly sweaty hair with a hand. "Hi." I said breathlessly.

"I'm Shiori Minamino and I'm here to drop off my son."

The lady looked down and started rifling through papers and tapping the computer board at lightning speed.

"Hm, yes yes, the lady from yesterday right?" I nodded.

She looked up and smiled. "Okay. So you said that you're son is," She squinted at the computer screen, "Two correct?"

"Yes." I was pretty sure after looking through that photo album.

She clapped her hands. "Alright then, now you can just drop him off right here, and I'll lead him to his classroom." She looked up at Shuichi and said kindly, "Hello, what's your name?"

He looked down at her. His expression was bored. Then he looked away. I arched an eyebrow. "Er sorry, he's kinda shy."

I set him down and looked at him imploringly, "Hey Shuichi, what's wrong? I- er mama's gotta go to work now. I need you to be a good boy today and follow the lady."

He looked straight into my eyes. I pushed down a shiver as the bright irises stared at me. They were pretty eyes but sure as heck as creepy looking at them.

I bit my lip at the prolonged silence, "Come on, you've been here before many times." I think?

He continued to look at me. Looking closely, his face was resentful. I pursed my lips and took a deep breath; I couldn't afford to waste anymore time. I was leaving Shuichi here whether he liked it or not.

I stood up slowly. Sorry baby but you're not gonna make me late for work. I'm going now!

"Alright, you can be mad about it or not, but I'm going now. I can't be late for my work." I held his hand and pulled slightly to direct him to the lady. I let go and turned to the lady, "I really really need to go now. Please just take good care of him okay?"

She nodded resolutely. "Of course Mrs. Minamino." Turning to Shuichi, she gave a bright smile again and said, "Come on Shuichi, this way. I'm sure you're friends are waiting for you..."

I started walking to the entrance when I felt a tugging at my skirt. I looked down at Shuichi and his teary face.


	21. Chapter 21

His creepy eyes were now sparkling like jewels and his mouth and eyebrows were down, the total brother of a sad face. He was the epitome of adorableness.

I felt my lips tighten into a line in guilt. His doe eyes were working on me! I felt so bad at that moment, it felt like a punch in the gut. Gosh, and the reason was so stupid too! I heard the lady come walking behind me.

She was cooing at Shuichi when she said, "You know, I remember him coming here many times. I mean, the first time is the same with all babies, you know? They cry and scream and everything. But that first time, I dunno if you remember but... he didn't act like that at all! He just looked so well, pardon me, he looked so bored, and he was so well mannered. And it was like that every time remember? The last time you came to drop him off was like, what, a week ago? Now look at him..." She looked at him fondly and said, "It's kinda strange don't you think? Did you get closer or something during this past week? I hope you don't think I'm rude or anything Mrs. Minamino." She added.

I shook my head, "No it's fine. In all honesty, it is quite strange to me too." Yeah, definitely weird with what she said. I furrowed my brow at the thought. Ah well, I'd have plenty of time to think about it later. For now though, I had a crying baby on my hands.


	22. Chapter 22

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked at him. Man I wanted so bad to take him with me or something, but I wasn't sure how I was going to work whatever job I was suppose to work while seventy percent of the time I'd have to keep my eye on him; even as precocious as he was, he was still a two-year old baby. I mean, what kinda of dangers could fall on him?

I cleared my throat and looked at him. I avoided his eyes and just looked at his forehead. "Look, um honey, I really need to go to work. I will be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Tears just kept on sliding down his cheeks. "Shuichi, please. Please do this for me. Do it for your mommy." I pleadingly looked at him as desperation sank into me. At this rate, I'd be late for work.

I could see his nose twitch and he gave the tiniest pout. Slowly, he gave the barest nod possible. I smiled, "Thank you Shuichi."

Getting up, I looked at the lady again, "Alright, I'm going this time-for real."

She gave a small laugh and crouched down to place a hand behind Shuichi's back. "Alright, I'll see you in the afternoon Mrs. Minamino."

"Mhm. Bye Mrs...?" I realized in a jump I didn't even the lady's name. She smiled, "It's Aiko Hoga. Call me Aiko."

"Alright, Aiko. Call me Shirori."

Aiko nodded happily. "Okay, thanks Shirori. Now you really ought to get going." She pointed to the clock on her desk.

I started walking as quickly as I could. "Yes, thank you. Bye Aiko, bye Shuichi!"


End file.
